1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technological field concerning a disk holding device and a disk recording/reproduction apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to the technological field in which a plurality of disk holding members having inclined surfaces inclined against the recording surface of a disk-formed recording medium so as, for example, to prevent the damaging of the inner peripheral surface of the disk-formed recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the disk-formed recording medium, there have been widely used disk-formed recording media of various types, such as optical disk, magneto-optical disk, and magnetic disk.
In general, a disk-formed recording medium is mounted on a turntable in the condition where a centering projection part of the turntable is inserted in a center hole formed in a central part of the disk-formed recording medium, and it is rotated according to the rotation of the turntable by the rotation of a spindle motor.
Such a disk-formed recording medium is used on a disk recording/reproduction apparatus for performing recording and/or reproduction of information signals on the disk-formed recording medium, and recording and/or reproduction of information signals is conducted.
Examples of the disk recording/reproduction apparatus include various apparatuses such as disk drives provided, for example, in disk reproduction apparatuses, disk recorders, disk changers, personal computers, etc. These apparatuses include those in which a disk holding device for holding a disk-formed recording medium and mounting the disk-formed recording medium in a predetermined position (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-167500 as Patent Document 1).
For example, in a disk changer, a desired one of a plurality of disk-formed recording media stored in a stocker is held by a disk holding device and taken out, and the disk-formed recording medium thus taken out is transferred by the disk holding device and is mounted on a turntable of a disk drive.
Various types of disk holding devices are present, including the type in which a holding projection part is inserted into the center hole of a disk-formed recording medium to thereby hold the disk-formed recording medium.